


Is This Fun?

by Mosstar



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Modern AU, Nines crushin' hard, Shopping Malls, college age, no one dies and everyone is happy, not quite relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosstar/pseuds/Mosstar
Summary: 9S asks 2B to accompany him to the mall on a day they don't have class.





	Is This Fun?

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started as a fic trade with tay-bee but frankly I'm happy enough to make this my only contribution to the NieR: Automata fandom.  
> It was a fun exercise with a different set of characters than usual.

       Despite living less than fifteen minutes from the city’s largest mall for most of her life, 2B has never felt the desire to walk through the electric double doors at the front. Anything she’s ever needed to purchase has been available from smaller stores and stores that are definitely not located within the mall’s territory.

       Her mom’s never been in it. She’s pretty sure anyone else in her family hasn’t, either.

       But when 9S pleaded with her after their Humanities course to join him over the weekend- she couldn’t say no. She doesn’t know why. She hates heavily crowded areas. They don’t scare her but the constant movement makes it hard to focus on smaller details.

       Malls are disorganized, loud, crowded, and expensive. That’s all 2B’s ever been able to figure out about the monstrous concrete buildings while simultaneously staying away from them.

       Today is when that changes. 2B’s in short heels and a black halter dress with a gray latticework design along the bottom hem.

       One-forty. 2B looks at her phone. 9S had sworn on his childish yellow and blue polka-dot pencil case that he would be there by one-thirty.

       2B wonders why she’s still waiting on the sidewalk outside of the mall. 9S hasn’t messaged her warning that he would be late. Then again, she hasn’t seen him with his phone for two weeks. She looks at her own phone and watches the clock tick to one-forty-one.

“Maybe he forgot. Or slept in.” 2B breathes.

       Someone stops walking uncomfortably close behind her. She shifts around to point out that personal space is a concept that exists- but it’s 9S with an outstretched finger close to her shoulder. He’s in grayscale plaid board shorts, a white tank top, and sneakers. It’s his usual attire for the most part. 2B focuses on the thin black choker around his neck. She’s never seen him wear one on campus.

       9S pulls his hand back to himself, smiling. There are dark circles under his eyes.

“Sorry I’m so late! I completely blacked out from staying up late to finish an essay two hours before it was due. Talk about an airhead, right?”

       2B sighs, shaking her head.

“It was only eleven minutes.”

“That’s still a lot.” 9S scratches the back of his head “Either way- let’s get going. There’s a new store that opened up that I thought you’d want to see.”

       9S motions for 2B to follow, heading for the front doors of the mall.

       2B sighs before she concedes. She trails close behind 9S so she doesn’t lose sight of him. They meander past a group of people exiting and cold air hits her face before she even enters the building. It’s colder than most stores she shops at. She’s sure it’s the same in the entire mall.

       There are a large set of staircases ahead framing a fountain. Windows on the ceiling cast distorted rectangles on the white tile floor.

“So I was here last weekend and noticed that a store they’d been setting up finally opened. Yor- something or other.” 9S waves his hand around as he tries to remember the name of the store “It seemed like your style and I figured it was about time someone got you to enter this mall at least once in your life.”

       2B slows down to look around more. The sheer size of the mall entrance is enough to make her feel small. Then again, compared to a lot of the people around her she’s short when she takes off her heels.

“You said you were too afraid to enter on your own.” 2B evades around a man who stops walking to look around as if disoriented. She looks back to see the man pull out his phone and continue standing in the same spot.

“That, too! I mean- the employees gave me weird looks because there were these really nice shorts on display but I didn’t have the money at the time and I was so upset over it.” 9S’s expressions drops as he falls into despair “I just kept staring at them and before I noticed that I was doing that it had been like three minutes. They must think I’m a total creep.”

“They’ve probably forgotten.”

“About a broke college kid who turned into a zombie in front of their store? I doubt it. I have the money now- but if I go in there on my own and buy the same shorts I was staring at then they’ll definitely remember me. It’s on the second floor by the food court.”

       2B steps to the side to not get pushed by a woman who isn’t looking where she’s going. It’s obnoxious and too crowded. 9S shows no concern over the other people and doesn’t have to move out of the way for anyone. She frowns.

       9S glances back. He tenses when they make eye contact and waits for 2B.

“It’s pretty crowded today since it’s the weekend. Are you alright?”

“Aside from the severe lack of personal space, I’m fine.”

       9S bites his lower lip.

“Maybe I shouldn’t keep walking on ahead. In malls you sometimes have to just go with how the crowd flows when it’s like this. Either that or make your own path- which can really make some people mad.”

“That isn’t how you’ve been walking.”

“I just- walk? I guess since I’m so far ahead no one notices that we came to the mall together. Uhhh-“ 9S trails off as he looks around before motioning to a section further away “- see that family? No one bothers them because they’re all close together. People will look for the easiest gaps to fit through. If they think people are alone then the chances of getting through to their destination seems higher. You wouldn’t walk between a couple that’s holding hands, right?”

“What if they stop walking in the middle of the mall?”

“Those people? They’re a special kind of stupid.”

       2B stares at 9S. She watches as his judgmental expression fall while he glances around. He looks at the floor. At the distance from them and any wall in the area. His eyes grow wide and he presses his lips together. A bead of sweat drips down his forehead.

“Don’t say it.” There’s a thin line of sweat forming on 9S’s forehead.

       2B doesn’t speak. She nods, keeping her lips tight enough to not comment.

“We’re still a bit away from the store- we shouldn’t waste time.” 9S mentions. He reaches for 2B’s hand but jerks away as soon as 2B makes eye contact with him.

       2B nods. She trails after 9S a bit closer than before and is pleased when no one attempts to slide between the two of them. In the bustle of the mall, she looks down at the hand that 9S almost grabbed.

       Their path leads past a food court. Most of the tables are occupied or are taken by spills and trash. It’s the noisiest part of the mall yet. 2B scrunches her nose and looks back at 9S. All the while, he keeps talking. He points at different store fronts. Mentions how mannequins are changed often but last week one had their hands in a different position so this week it’s weird to look at. Says the busiest store they pass by is overpriced and the quality’s terrible.

       2B isn’t surprised so much as intrigued that 9S is concerned with the finer workings of every store in the mall.

“See that one with the E that has a red line for the center prong? Don’t go there. It’s where edgelords go to die.” 9S almost hisses. Their path is on the opposite side of the hall but 2B notices 9S lean further away from it as they pass. A pair of men with silver hair and all black clothing are standing near the entrance. The one in dress clothes with thin glasses leers at 2B.

       2B squints at the man and decides not to ask about the reason behind 9S’s opinion.

       Not long after, 9S stops in front of a grayscale-themed storefront with the shop banner in strange symbols. In a smaller font just underneath it is the word YoRHa. The inside seems calmer than the rest of the mall.

       Before 9S can throw his hands out to present the store in dramatic fashion, 2B is walking inside. 9S jerks back and turns red. He flails his arms.

“Hey- at least let me show off- ah, whatever. I’m glad you like it?” 9S compromises.

       2B looks around the store. It’s minimal in design, with a dressing room in the back right corner. The register is by the front door. Two mannequins are in the storefront window and one in the center of the store. The rest of the area is clothing in all grayscale with some items having splashes of color.

       A blonde woman in gray is sitting behind the register, tapping the table with her pen. She sits up straight and sets the pen down when she sees 2B and 9S.

“Welcome to YoRHa. My name is 6O. Is there anything I can help you with-“ The woman looks at 9S and blinks a few times. Her lips purse “-today?”

“Nope, just browsing. Thanks for the offer though!” 9S’s voice cracks as he laughs and scratches the back of his neck.

“You said you were looking for a pair of shorts.” 2B corrects.

       9S stares at 2B with wide eyes. He waves his hands back and forth in front of himself and mouths a word.

“If you can describe what they looked like I believe I should be able to locate them for you as long as they are still in stock.” 6O suggests.

“Uh- yeah- they- they were black with white flower embroidery on the outside of the legs?”

“I believe we still have some in stock- what size do you need?”

       9S looks frantically between 2B and 6O.

“Is something the matter?”

       9S leans over before he whispers.

“I- I don’t know what my size is in women’s shorts.”

       2B has never wanted to facepalm more in her life than today.

“You had an entire week and failed to find out beforehand.”

“Was that a question?”

“No.”

       9S starts to sweat.

“What’s your waist?”

“Thirty-three inches.”

“Sir?” 6O questions.

“Do you have a sizing chart? I’m not quite sure if they’ll fit.” 2B asks. She knows why 9S had been given weird stares. It’s not what she expected.

“I have one right here.” 6O reaches under the table and slides a sheet of laminated paper onto the surface.

       2B runs her finger down the sizes and taps on twelve.

“This one.”

“I’ll be right back. Is there anything else you would like me to look for?”

“No. That’ll be all.” 9S squeaks.

       6O walks away from the register. 9S leans back on his heels and looks around.

       2B wanders away from the register. She browses the rows of clothing and pushes hangers apart when something catches her eyes.

       6O returns to the register and 9S buys the shorts. 2B overhears their conversation.

“Th-thanks for finding these.”

“It’s my pleasure. I’m sure your girlfriend will love them.”

“Girl-“ 9S shuts up as 2B looks at him. He’s red.

       2B continues browsing. She listens to the chime of the register drawer opening and the rustle of a shopping bag. 9S returns to her side and is quiet.

“I couldn’t tell her they were for me.” 9S whispers.

       2B shakes her head. She continues to browse. A semi-formal dress catches her eye. It’s lilac with silver and gold embroidery along the bust and hem.

“Well- do you like the store, at least?” 9S continues. He leans closer.

       2B shrugs, and the jerk back that 9S makes is enjoyable.

“Shit- maybe this was the wrong place to take you to-“

       2B pulls the dress out in her size. She grabs a crop top and a pair of pants to try on, as well. 9S shadows her. He has a wide-eyed stare as he stops a few feet from the dressing room. 2B can’t help but smile at how 9S pales while he stares up at the sign indicating that it’s the dressing room.

       2B tries on the dress. She’s unimpressed with the fit and is quick to re-hang it. At the pants and crop top she stops and admires herself in the mirror. The fit is snug but the pants stretch well enough to not limit movement. The crop top doesn’t dig in under the arms but feels tight over her bra.

       It’s childish, but 2B gets an idea. She unlocks the dressing room and steps out while wearing the pants and crop top.

       9S turns red. His grip on his shopping bag loosens and he struggles to keep a grip on it.

“What do you think?” To make a point, 2B turns to an angle.

       9S reels back.

“It- it looks good!” 9S squeaks “But maybe a size larger on the- on the top? It looks like that’s uncomfortable.”

“I guess it is a little tight.” 2B looks down and picks at the front of the shirt a bit, noticing the creases forming from the material being stretched.

       9S covers his face.

“Thank you for being honest.” 2B adds. She watches his slow descent to the floor before entering the dressing room again.

       2B still can’t wrap her head around why 9S is acting so weird. It’s entertaining, but-

       She can’t figure out why he-

       Why he-

       9S likes her.

       _Likes_ her.

       2B whips around to stare at the dressing room door. No shirt on and halfway in her dress- She feels as if she’s staring through the door and right at 9S.

       Why?

       2B keeps her composure and ties the straps of her dress behind her neck. She re-straps her heels on her feet and exits the dressing room. 9S stands up straight, flushed cheeks puffed out.

       He looks cute.

“I think I’ll get the pants in this size and the shirt a size larger. I’m not satisfied with the dress. I’m putting it back.” 2B mentions.

“D- do you want me to grab the shirt for you while you hang the dress up?” 9S offers.

“Thank you.” 2B hands the shirt to him. She lets her fingers brush 9S’s hand and he freezes for a few moments before rushing to the other side of the store.

       2B returns to the dresses and hangs the one she tried on back up. She checks her bank app to confirm she has plenty money to spare.

       9S returns to 2B. He hands her the larger shirt.

“So, why the crop top? I don’t- usually see you showing your belly.” 9S backpedals, eyes going wide “I mean- not that I’m judging you or anything! It’s your business what kinds of clothes you wear. I’m just wondering.”

“I’ve been considering changing my wardrobe. I guess I’ll make the decision after wearing this a few times.” 2B explains. She sets the shirt and pants on the register.

       6O scans the items and puts them in a bag while she reads the total. 2B pays and leads the way out of the store.

“I’m a little hungry. Are there any restaurants here that you would recommend, since you come here often?” 2B asks.

       9S glances around, eyes flitting to the nearby mall directory.

“Well- we’re on the other side of the mall from one of the better restaurants. But there is a nice café not too far away? It’s in the center of the hall- but it’s got its own tables and their drinks are really good. Prices aren’t too bad for the quality. It’s mostly smaller meals that are served cold and pastries though. The food court’s always noisy at this time. Maybe you’d just prefer to leave the mall to get food somewhere else? The mall’s going to get more crowded soon. You didn’t really look too happy earlier on our way over here-“ 9S rambles. He doesn’t make eye contact. Instead, he shifts his bag from hand to hand while motioning with whichever hand is free at the moment.

“9S.” 2B speaks up.

       9S goes silent, focusing on 2B in an instant.

“I think the café sounds perfect.” 2B decides.

“Cool! It’s- this way.” 9S reigns in his excitement and leads 2B towards the right.

       They weave past people. 2B notices more how 9S glances back and keeps closer than earlier to prevent them from being separated. The more 2B thinks about it, the more she can tell that 9S is very focused on how she’s reacting to the mall.

       2B spots a small booth up ahead with a glass display case on the bottom of it. The café is pink and green themed, the colors are soft pastel and the logo is in a floral script. The tables and chairs are white with elegant vinework cut out of the backs of them. The staff are twin women with long red hair pinned back by white flower clips. The cashier’s hair is wavy. She leans against the counter for a few moments before checking her phone. She lips it back into her apron and glances around to see if anyone noticed.

       9S creeps to the counter and steps aside for 2B to see the menu. In the glass display cases are various French pastries, small sandwiches, salads- and an assortment of more common desserts. The prices and quality are a bit higher than 2B expects from a center of the mall café booth.

“How can I help you?” The cashier in the booth questions, looking between 9S and 2B. Her nametag reads “Devola.”

“I’ll go first. I’ll take a café vienne and uhh- one of the turkey and swiss sandwiches, and a slice of chocolate cake, please.” 9S leans over to 2B and whispers “I’m paying. Don’t worry about the price.”

“I guess a café Americano and the club sandwich.” 2B orders. She side-eyes 9S and pulls out her card.

“No- I said I was paying.” 9S argues.

“I’ve changed my mind. You’re low on funds. I would feel bad if you paid for our meals and then found yourself without money later.” 2B reasons.

       9S steps back and refrains from pushing his opinion. 2B pays for their meals and are given the option to sit while their drinks are being made and have it taken to them by Devola’s sister rather than standing.

       2B picks a table flanked by two others away from either side of the hall. The sudden chill against her legs makes her realize they’re metal. A shiver runs up her spine. She sets her shopping bag down in front of her feet.

“Thanks again, for coming with me.” 9S says “I’m sorry you didn’t have as much fun as I thought this would be. I never figured the crowd would bug you so much. You’ve looked really upset since we got here.”

“That’s true. But I’m not unhappy with today.” 2B crosses her ankles at the feet of the chair, remembering that crossing her legs in the dress is a bad idea.

“You’re not? I would have figured that you’d think this was a waste of your time.” 9S looks away and scratches at the side of his choker.

“I’ve learned a bit more about you.”

“You- you’re saying- huh?” 9S’s movement pauses. His gaze snaps to meet 2B’s.

“You talk a lot, but you forget to talk about yourself.”

       2B watches as 9S draws back. He squints.

“I talk plenty about myself! I feel like I know next to nothing about your personal life, though. We’ve been friends for how long?” 9S points out.

“A semester. My personal life isn’t that interesting, I’m sure. I choose to not disclose information. You forget to.” 2B laces her fingers together on her lap after checking her phone.

“I don’t forget to talk about myself. I just- get sidetracked a lot? Besides, you’d probably stop talking to me if I shared more of my everyday life with you. I once crouched on my couch like Batman while eating a bag of chips to binge watch a show without putting my feet on the floor.”

“You couldn’t have just laid down?”

“If you try to eat chips laying down they get all over your clothes! No, I had to crouch like that to avoid crumb hell. I can barely find my skill to cook half the time so I live on microwave food and going out to eat. I lose most of my pairs of socks so I only own one matching pair at any point on any given year. My point being- I’m a walking reality hazard and if I try to be more personal with you I’m scared that you’re never going to like me.” 9S finishes his thought just as the other employee, Popola, brings their meals over.

       Popola sets the items down and retreats behind the counter. The drinks have steam rising off of them, the greens in the sandwiches look freshly cut, and the cake slice that 9S orders looks appetizing.

       9S’s face shifts through too many emotions to identify them all. It settles on shock.

“I said that out loud, didn’t I? Oh man, I really screwed that one up pretty bad-“ 9S holds his hand to his cheek “-I think I should have stopped at the microwave food. Was it the socks that upset you? Or maybe the Batman thing at the beginning.”

       2B fails to remain level-headed. A small laugh escapes her despite not wanting to upset 9S or make him think she’s making fun of him. She makes the decision to avoid 9S’s accidental confession.

“I’m not sure what’s bothering you today, but if I didn’t enjoy this time we spend then I would have stopped being your friend in the first week.” 2B takes a small sip of her coffee, giving 9S time to think before he responds.

“You mean it?” 9S’s shock melts off.

“Completely. The mall may be crowded and annoying, but I’m having fun.” 2B picks up a half of her sandwich, watching 9S.

“Then- I guess you get to pick where we go next?”

“I’d like that.” 2B agrees.

       9S lets out a breath he was obviously holding. His shoulders loosen up.

“Hey- you want a bit of my cake? It’s really good! I have it every time I eat here.” 9S motions with his fork at the slice of cake.

“I’m not a big sweets person, but thank you for the offer.”

“Alright. I guess more for me, then.” 9S smiles. He glances up at 2B as he picks up his sandwich.

       In the faint moment that passes, 2B could swear that she finds the lovestruck way 9S looks at her- endearing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed it!


End file.
